janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Rogelio De La Vega
Rogelio De La Vega is a main character on CW dramedy Jane the Virgin. He is portrayed by Jaime Camil. Character Rogelio is a kind, generous and passionate man but also sort of narcissistic. He became a telenovela star in 2013, playing the lead in The Passions of Santos. After Xiomara told him that he has a daughter, he met Jane and slowly became a part of the Villanueva family. After being tricked by his assistant Nicholas on The Passions of Santos, he was fired and took a job on rival Esteban Santiago's sci-fi telenovela, Pasión Intergalactica, as Detective Juan Rodrigo Castillo, to remain in Miami with Xiomara and Jane. He and Xiomara's relationship has also progressed. Following a ratings drop, The Passions of Santos re-hired Rogelio and he finished his run as Santos, El Presidente in Season 2. Following the conclusion of Santos, Rogelio wished to create a telenovela version of Mad Men, which was unfortunately rejected. He has recently found his passion project – his new intern J.D.'s script. Season 1 Rogelio is first introduced through his character Santos, whom he portrayed for 2 years.PilotChapter Twenty-Nine After Xiomara sent him a letter in 2013, telling him about his daughter, Jane, Rogelio decided to relocate his show to Miami to get to know Jane.Chapter Six After Xiomara's hesitance to introduce them, Rogelio is unable to wait any longer and goes to introduce himself to Jane at her bridal gown fitting.Chapter Four Amidst the chaos following their first meeting, Rogelio tries to make his and Jane's time together both memorable and impressiveChapter Five, though he later realises that he cannot encapsulate all of their lost time in a few meets and Rogelio tries to accept that he and Jane will get to know each other at a natural pace, whilst still feeling the pain of losing all of those years with her.Chapter Thirty Rogelio also starts a relationship with Xiomara Villanueva, at first almost taking the form of a rekindling of their teen relationship, filled with insecurities and hesitance to be direct and honest about their feelingsChapter ThreeChapter Nineteen. Rogelio decides to stay in Miami and work on his rival Esteban Santiago's telenovela, to invest himself in his relationship with Xiomara, after being fired from his role as Santos on The Passions of SantosChapter Twelve. After agreeing to move in with Xiomara, Rogelio finds difficulty in opening his heart to her, wanting Xo and his mother to rectify their relationshipChapter Eighteen, the result of which is Liliana blasting any future for the couple and Xiomara kissing her ex in dispair. When Xiomara breaks the news to Rogelio, he promptly breaks up with Xo and although he feels betrayed, Rogelio maintains a friendship with Xiomara. Rogelio still loves Xo, but is afraid to be mistaken in trusting her, as he did his first wife, who had an affair. The season ends with the two on friendly terms, suddenly discovering they got drunk married in Las Vegas. Season 2 After leaving Rogelio's Vegas residency to attend the birth of 'Matelio', he is livid that Xo forces him to perform on a cruise ship to avoid lawsuitChapter Twenty-Four. The isolated circumstances force the now technically married couple to face their relationship and what they really want. Xiomara calls out Rogelio's fear of opening his heart and, though scared, Rogelio agrees to face the wound from his first wife, Luciana Leon. Rogelio is promoted to Executive Producer on The Passions of Santos as well, which means he is faced with hiring Luciana as a ratings boost is neededChapter Twenty-Five. While terrified of facing his heartbreak, Xo stands by him and together they form a team that finally puts Rogelio's fear of getting hurt to rest – though not without revealing that he was briefly a member of Scientology. After Michael Cordero and Jane stop speaking, Rogelio confesses to Xo that he used to confide in Michael feelings of anger towards her, for keeping he and Jane apart for several years. Jane and Rogelio talk about both experiencing this feeling, but cementing how happy they are to have one another now and how much they care about each other. Telenovelas The Passions of Santos (2013–2015) Rogelio De La Vega's first claim to fame catapulted him to international stardom and Paloma recognition for his work as El Presidente Santos. The show depicts the struggles of El Presidente (which are not always made clear) and his relationship, engagement and, in the finale, marriage to Blanca (later portrayed by his first wife, Luciana Leon). Pasión Intergalactica (2015) Briefly Rogelio starred as Juan Rodrigo Castillo, a sidekick to the lead character portrayed by his fiercest rival (both professionally and privately as, is indicated, Esteban was man with whom Luciana had the very public affair which broke Rogelio's heart), Esteban Santiago. Rogelio portrays a space captain whose commander often is very disappointed in him and Rogelio's final performance (after he is asked back on Santos) is as a disembodied head floating in outer space. Timeline 1990 Rogelio and Xo are dating in high school. When Xo finds out she's pregnant, she tells Rogelio, who asks her to get an abortion. Unbeknownst to Rogelio, Xiomara doesn't, but decides that she does not want Rogelio in her daughter's life. 2001 Rogelio is married to Luciana and he is having Scientology audits done.Chapter Twenty-Six 2009 Rogelio is a struggling actor, trying to make it in telenovelas. 2013 Rogelio receives a letter from Xiomara, telling him that he has a daughter – Jane. Quotes :Turns out I am equally talented in outer space as I am here, on earth ::– Rogelio to Xiomara Trivia * Rogelio's signature colour is lavender * Rogelio does not pop in peach.Chapter Fourteen * But he looks quite good in coral.Chapter Thirty-Two * Rogelio's done an editorial spread in Out Magazine with NPH. Relationships Xiomara Filmography Notes and references